Auto
Auto, known as in Japan, is a character from the Mega Man classic series. Even though he was not introduced until Mega Man 7, it is clear that he has been with Dr. Light for a while. He is seen to have a pickup truck, and is the mechanic for Dr. Light. Eddie is almost his pet. He creates items for Mega Man by using Bolts/Screws. In the Japanese version of Mega Man 7, he appears randomly in place of Dr. Light or Roll when Mega Man gets a weapon, making funny comments. http://www.rockmanpm.com/?p=original/rockman7/labtalk/rightot *In Mega Man 8, he appears as an aid in the Rush Jet sections, using a cannon to attack enemies. In Mega Man & Bass, he once again runs a store, where he would make parts for the player in exchange for Bolts/Screws. In the arcade games, he appears in Mega Man's endings. *In Rockman and Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha Auto appears in the player's menu giving information about the weapons and items. *In Mega Man 9 he returns to his role of running a shop, assisting Roll, taking screws as currency. He's also responsible for restoring Rush's Rush Jet upgrade after Mega Man beats five Robot Masters. *In Mega Man 10, when the player is using Mega Man, Auto assists Dr. Light rather than Roll as she had the Roboenza virus at the time. When the player is using Proto Man, Auto runs a shop by himself, and appears to be wearing a Metall helmet. Humorously, Auto is not identified as such and his name is displayed only as "?????". Tango also appears in his shop, napping, or playing on the counter. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data An invention nerd who has created a wide variety of items for Mega Man. "Mega Man! I am your biggest fan!" Good point: Pure and innocent Bad point: Trouble maker Like: Riddles Dislike: Study Gallery Artwork MM8SupportTeam.jpg|Auto posing with Dr. Light, Roll, Eddie, and Beat. Sprites anim-autotruck.gif|Auto, Mega Man and Roll from Mega Man 7 seen in a truck in intro stage. Auto-weapon.gif|Auto in a different pose. Trivia *In the Japanese versions of the games he appears in, Auto often ends his sentences with , a nonsense word that is his trademark. *Auto regularly appears in his own gag comic feature in Rockman MANIAX. The plot always involves Auto inventing some new type of Robot Master to help Dr. Light, but despite his good intentions the robots all inevitably go haywire and explode spectacularly. *Auto makes a small cameo in Volt Catfish's introduction scene in the PlayStation, Sega Saturn, PC, and Mega Man X Collection versions of Mega Man X3. *Auto seems to have an affinity for Metall helmets. He is seen wearing one in Proto Man mode in Mega Man 10, and he tries to give Mega Man one at the beginning of Mega Man 7, and states he prefers it to Mega Man's normal helmet. *He seems to greatly respect Mega Man, as seen in his Mega Man & Bass card and in Mega Man's ending in the first arcade game where he is seen fanning Mega Man. Category:Mega Man characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Support robots